Crash
by Appelsientje
Summary: 'If I ever get out of this plane alive, I'm going to give all these freaking pilots a fine' a certain blond haired trainer exclaimed as the whole flight cabin suddenly got pitch black. Collideshipping (Ash x Barry)
1. Chapter 1

There aren't many Collideshipping stories out there, so I decided to give it a shot!  
As I said, this story is all going to be Collideshipping (Ash x Barry).

(And yes, I have changed the tittle. It's shorter and more straight to the point.)

Read and enjoy! :)

* * *

'If I ever get out of this plane alive, I'm going to give all these freaking pilots a fine!'

In complete darkness a certain blond-haired boy tried to clean up the coffee stain he had made on his grey pants. When all the lights on the plane suddenly went off, the whole cabinet began to freak out as Barry spilled his hot drink.

'Don't just sit there, Ash! Move your lazy butt and get some tissues!' He complained while waving his hand in front of his companion's face, even though the darkness that overwhelmed the cabin concealed it.

Yeah, the blond trainer from Twinleaf Town was still as energetic as ever. When Ash was about to board the plane, the trainer crashed into him. While Barry was hastily counting down for Ash to pay his fine, he suddenly recognized him. Yeah, both trainers had planned to compete in the Johto Master class Tournament; a competition where only the best trainers got accepted. Barry was not patient enough to take the boat as Ash missed his boat. Anyhow, they both enjoyed each other's company very much during flight, talking about the traveling they had done in the meantime, the gyms they had beaten and the tournaments they had attended. And of course we can't forget their usual silly arguing; this time about who of them was going to win the Johto Tournament.

'Tell me how I am supposed to find tissues in this chaos!' The black-haired boy had to scream to surpass the heavy noise around him. The black-haired boy who sat next to him hadn't changed either, aside from a little, just a little, maturity that came along with his puberty. And Ash's beloved mouse was also still as powerful as ever, sleeping on Ash's lap, avoiding their useless , but kind of amusing, arguments.

'I don't care, just-' Barry got interrupted by a short beep, followed by a voice coming out of the speakers.

_Attention please. This is the captain speaking. As you might already have noticed, the lights went off due to a small problem on the plane. We're doing our best to solve it as quickly as possible, please stay calm._

Suddenly the threatening atmosphere around the two familiar passengers became a relatively calm and relieved one. Everything was still completely dark, except for the full moon, shining through the oval windows, and the emergency signs.

'You see, there's no real danger. There was no reason to be scared, pussy.' Barry taunted Ash as a grin crept on his face.  
'What? You were the scared one, not me!' his companion replied.

'Yeah right. Anyways, Ash, tell me, what would you do if you only had one hour left to live?' Barry asked.

'I'd become the greatest Pokémon master!' was the already expected answer.

'How surprising. Isn't there something very special you want to do? Besides, you've been training for five years now, how are you planning to be the greatest Pokémon master in just one hour?' Barry smirked. It was true; both trainers were fifteen years old now. They had improved a lot but there was still a long way ahead of them.

'Promise me you won't laugh.' Ash got really serious and focused his gaze on Barry's orange orbs. The darkness hid all of Ash's grown up body, but Barry could still see his chocolate-brown eyes shining softy and his face turned slightly red when he realized Ash's face was pretty close to his. Barry was flabbergasted; being this close to Ash in such a quiet darkness gave him goose bumps as an intense feeling that he never experienced before flowed through his body.

'I promise.'  
'I…I want to..k-kiss.' Ash shyly admitted.  
'Well, now it's getting interesting! Tell me, who's the lucky girl?' Barry beamed.

'Umm, I don't mean that sort of kiss.' Ash's voice kept lowering as Barry had to come closer to hear it properly. The trainers were now fully hidden behind the seats in front of them, even though no one of the other passengers could see what was happening. The intense feeling struck Barry again. This mysterious, unprecedented atmosphere and the warmth of Ash's body next to him made his whole body shiver.

'Come on, I want to know! What do you mean by that?'Barry curiously whispered back.

'I want to try kissing a boy...'

BOOOOOM!

The only thing Barry remembered was a deafening explosion noise, hysterical screaming, luggage flying around everywhere, an unsustainable G-force, the oxygen masks falling down, Ash tightly grabbing onto him and last but not least, an immense burst of flame shooting through the whole cabin hitting him right in the face.

Then everything went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, this chapter is a short one! I'm sorry :) 

* * *

'Hmmmp…' A certain raven-haired boy slightly groaned.

The boy attempted to open his eyes, but it was way harder than he remembered. After struggling a bit he somehow managed to slightly open them. He shortly saw a vague silhouette of a person that seemed to be very close to him, surrounded by a white and bright background. Due to a lack of energy he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as an unknown force shut them again.

_'What... What the heck...?' _he thought.

'Doctor, doctor! He opened his eyes!' An agitated voice exclaimed.

'_Huh... Doctor?' _The boy asked himself. It scared the heck out of him; not succeeding to see anything while he was perfectly conscious. His eyes just felt like they were too weak. He tried to think about what could be happening, but when he thought of the past there was just _nothing_. The boy got into panic as he tried to move his body, and succeeded, although it took him a lot of energy.

'Ash! Say something!' While Ash was exploring the bed he was laying in with his hands, the familiar voice spoke again. He knew this person, but he couldn't put a name neither image on it.

'Pika pika Pikachu!' The yellow animal cheerfully exclaimed as his buddy finally moved. He happily jumped on Ash's bed and licked his trainers cheek.

'Pikachu...' A wave of relief hit Ash as he slowly moved his hand towards Pikachu and softly caressed him. Knowing Pikachu was there, gave him the force to slightly open his eyes again. His chocolate-brown eyes came across black and concerned ones of his lifetime partner.

'Mr. Ketchum, are you feeling all right?' an unknown voice spoke. When his eyes finally focussed on the person standing in front of him, he saw a man dressed in a large white suit. Next to him stood Barry, looking at him with really worried and wide eyes, but the blond trainer smiled when Ash looked at him.

'W-what is this...?' A weak and vulnerable Ash asked and as he said that, his eyes shut again. He was just overtired.

'Take your time to rest, Mr. Ketchum, don't overdo yourself.' The doctor then smiled at Barry and Pikachu and left the room. A short silence followed as Barry and Pikachu both watched Ash.

'Wait!' The boy suddenly said.

'What's wrong?' The blond-haired boy asked.

'Tell me what's happening...' Ash used his last bits of energy to mumble these last words.

'That doesn't matter right now. Everything will be okay, Ash, believe me. You just have to rest.' Barry smiled – even though Ash couldn't see it - as he took Ash's hand and slightly squeezed it. The raven-haired boy fell asleep immediately after.

* * *

So did you guys like it? :D See ya next time :)


End file.
